wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Piranha
Piranha Advancements are an Anti-Gravity racing team founded in China and now based in Brazil. They first appeared as a secret team in Wipeout 2097 and later become a playable team in the next installments. History Origin: China (but now Brazil based) Year: 2060 Background: Piranha has been an enigmatic team of perfectionists from the beginning, when the Chinese company produced airbrakes for ships piloted by AG-S and Auricom members. The team brought this reputation to a craft of their own for the first time in the F5000 league, entering a craft that was literally perfect in every statistical area. It's only flaw was that it could not use weapons, but with sheer power and speed, this flaw was usually compensated for by the most skilled pilots. In future leagues, their craft was no longer godlike in all stats, as well as having been moved to Brazil, but it was still a strong performer overall. Their perfectionism was consistent throughout the team's journey, as Aries Piermont, the company leader at the time of the F9000 league (when Assegai was taken over by Piranha), always emphasized aiming as high as possible. Even with his passing, the team continues to believe in his vision, although around this time the team changed in terms of performance. Motto *''Feed Me'' (Wipeout 2097) *Hungry For Speed (Wipeout Pure) *"With added BITE!" (Wipeout Pulse) Performance Appearances: Wipeout 2097/XL, Wip3out, Wipeout Fusion, Wipeout Pure, Wipeout Pulse, Wipeout HD. The Piranha craft has always had a highly aerodynamic shape resembling a fish. As Aries Piermont's vision implies, Piranha devoured most of the grid with its perfectionism. In the F5000 league, the craft had perfect stats in every area, but lacked the ability to fire weapons. In the F7200 and F9000 leagues, the craft were very mobile with moderate to high Speed, but low Shield, due to the craft's very lightweight frame. However, in the post-Piermont era, the craft has generally been heavier, with very high top Speed and Shield, compensating for poor Thrust and Turning, despite it's continued aerodynamic design. As is to be expected of a heavyweight craft, it is difficult to fly if not experienced with the airbrakes, and is not recommended for beginner pilots. However, once the tough handling is mastered and the wall and weapon impacts are minimized, it can truly devour the competition with raw speed and power. '' '' '' "Wipeout 2097/XL" stats ''(scale of 1-10) Thrust: 10 Speed: 10 Turning: 10 Shield: 10 Aerodynamics: 10 '' "Wip3out" stats'' (scale of 1-5) Speed: 3 Turning: 4 Shield: 2 Thrust: 2 '' "Wipeout Fusion" ranking (1st being highest amount, 8th being lowest, out of the game's 8 teams, since there were no fixed stats) Speed: 3rd Thrust: 1st (quickest to accelerate in the game) Brake Force: 8th Lateral Stability: 1st (best responsiveness in terms of turning) Weapon Power: 3rd Shield Power: 7th Mass: 8th (Lightest craft in the game) ''' "Wipeout Pure" stats'' (scale of 1-5) Speed: 5 Thrust: 2 Turning: 2 Shield: 3 '' "Wipeout Pulse" and "Wipeout HD" stats '(scale of 6-10) Thrust: 6 (7 in Fury) Turning: 6 (6.5 in Fury) Shield: 9 Speed: 10 Albino Ace 03:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Alternative skins The Piranha alternative skins has a similar to that of the orginal except it has yellow and red patches in different sectors of the ship. Message from Piranha Advancements Since the turn of the century and the passing of Aries Piermont, Piranha has travelled a sometimes difficult and treacherous path. With Aries' death I lost a great friend and a man I looked to daily for guidance and inspiration. Piranha the team lost not just our leader, but our reason for being. Thus, we have struggled on like a ship without a rudder for the past six years, unsure of tomorrow, unsure of our ultimate destiny. Now, as the man chosen to replace Aries Piermont, I have set our team on the road to recovery mindful of something he once told me: 'It is not enough just to run the team – one must lead the team.' For Brazil, for the fans, and for Aries I will do my very best to follow that advice and return our team to the front of the pack, starting with the inaugural season of the FX400 Racing League. Category:Teams